Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some cases, a user of a social networking system (or service) can utilize his or her computing device to engage in such activities as viewing, creating, and sharing media content, such as images and videos, at the social networking system. A user's experience engaging in these activities, however, can vary based on the capabilities of his or her computing device. With so many different devices, being able to segment users and their devices to better understand usage patterns and performance can be a challenge.
Under conventional approaches, computing devices have been segmented based on different operating system (OS) versions. This approach had been sufficient since newer OS versions had correlated with newer and, consequently, higher performing devices and older OS versions had correlated with older and, thus, comparatively lesser performing devices. As such, newer more resource hungry features may only have been rolled out to devices running the newest OS version.